kakupurifandomcom-20200215-history
Dangerous - Wearing Yukata For The Summer Festival
500px|center Event Summary Summer Festival Event is an Event Point (Pt) collecting event, which players can collect Pt by serving normal, special and event costumers. Players can read limited stories, get limited event cards and furniture etc. by collecting specific amount of Pt. Event Customers 5 Event tickets (or 10 tickets for 2x mode) are needed in order to serve event customers. The ways to obtain event tickets are: *Serving normal and special customers *Completing special daily achievement (maximum three tickets per day) *Event log-in bonus (maximum 35 tickets) *Event Pt rewards To serve event customers, players have to eliminate 2 or more jewels of the same color by tapping to let wine bottles or fruits fall to the bottom within a limited period of time. The game is cleared when all wine bottles or fruits etc. falls to bottom, and the game is over either when time runs out, or if a gem or item stacks up to the top. There are two stages for easy, and three stages for normal and hard. Players can get higher / bonus scores by: #Eliminating bigger sets of jewels #Leaving no jewels on the board when cleared (perfect bonus) #Clearing all stages (all clear bonus) Event Bonus Some character cards will let players gain event score bonuses during the event if you put them in your deck. Those characters include: File:chibiSaltyDog.png|Salty Dog|link=Salty Dog File:chibiMartini.png|Martini|link=Martini|link=Martini File:chibiKissintheDark.png|Kiss in the Dark|link=Kiss in the Dark File:chibiBlueMoon.png|Blue Moon|link=Blue Moon File:chibiGimlet.png|Gimlet|link=Gimlet File:chibiJackRose.png|Jack Rose|link=Jack Rose File:chibiMistiaRoyal.png|Mistia Royal|link=Mistia Royal File:chibiScrewDriver.png|Screw Driver|link=Screw Driver File:chibiAdonis.png|Adonis|link=Adonis File:chibiKamikaze.png|Kamikaze|link=Kamikaze The event score bonus varies depending on the card's rarity: Rewards Players can get two kinds of rewards based on their accumulated Pt obtained during the event. There are Pt Rewards and Ranking Rewards, and the conditions for both are listed below. Pt Rewards Click to expand the full list of rewards. Item_Crystal.png|1,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|2,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|3,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|4,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Blue_Moon_Summer_Festival_S.png|5,000 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|6,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|7,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|8,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|9,000 Pt Stella *20 Item_Stamina_Drink_L.png|10,000 Pt Stamina Drink (L) *1 Item_Crystal.png|15,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|20,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|25,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|30,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Blue_Moon_Summer_Festival_S.png|35,000 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|40,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|45,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|50,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|55,000 Pt Stella *20 Item_KoroPiyo.png|60,000 Pt Furniture KoroPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|65,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|70,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|75,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|80,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Kamikaze_Summer_Festival_S.png|85,000 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|90,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|100,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|110,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|120,000 Pt Stella *20 Furniture_MohuPiyo.jpg|130,000 Pt Furniture MohuPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|140,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|150,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|160,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|170,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Blue_Moon_Summer_Festival_S.png|180,000 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|190,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|200,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|210,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|220,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Kamikaze_Summer_Festival_S.png|230,000 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|240,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|250,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|260,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|270,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Blue_Moon_Summer_Festival_S.png|280,000 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|290,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|300,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|310,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|320,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Screw_Driver_Summer_Festival_S.png|330,000 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|340,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|350,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|360,000 Pt Gold *10,000 Item_Stella.png|370,000 Pt Stella *20 Card_Blue_Moon_Summer_Festival_S.png|380,000 Pt 3-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|390,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|400,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|410,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|420,000 Pt Stella *30 Item_Stamina_Drink_L.png|430,000 Pt Stamina Drink (L) *2 Item_Crystal.png|440,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|450,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|460,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|470,000 Pt Stella *30 Card_Kamikaze_Summer_Festival_S.png|480,000 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|490,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|500,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|520,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|540,000 Pt Stella *30 Item_KoroPiyo.png|560,000 Pt Furniture KoroPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|580,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|600,000 Pt Event Ticket *1 Item_Gold.png|620,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|640,000 Pt Stella *30 Card_Screw_Driver_Summer_Festival_S.png|660,000 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|680,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|700,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|720,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|740,000 Pt Stella *30 Furniture_MohuPiyo.jpg|760,000 Pt Furniture MohuPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|780,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|800,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|820,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|840,000 Pt Stella *30 Item_KoroPiyo.png|860,000 Pt Furniture KoroPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|880,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|900,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|920,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|940,000 Pt Stella *30 Card_Kamikaze_Summer_Festival_S.png|960,000 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|980,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,000,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,020,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,400,000 Pt Stella *30 Furniture_MohuPiyo.jpg|1,060,000 Pt Furniture MohuPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|1,080,000 Pt Crystal *5 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,100,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,120,000 Pt Gold *30,000 Item_Stella.png|1,140,000 Pt Stella *30 Card_Screw_Driver_Summer_Festival_S.png|1,160,000 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|1,180,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,200,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,220,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|1,240,000 Pt Stella *40 Item_KoroPiyo.png|1,260,000 Pt Furniture KoroPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|1,280,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,300,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,320,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|1,340,000 Pt Stella *40 Item_Stamina_Drink_L.png|1,360,000 Pt Stamina Drink (L) *2 Item_Crystal.png|1,380,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,400,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,420,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|1,440,000 Pt Stella *40 Card_Kamikaze_Summer_Festival_S.png|1,460,000 Pt 4-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|1,480,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,500,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,520,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|1,540,000 Pt Stella *40 Item_KoroPiyo.png|1,560,000 Pt Furniture KoroPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|1,580,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,600,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,620,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|1,640,000 Pt Stella *40 Card_Screw_Driver_Summer_Festival_S.png|1,660,000 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Item_Crystal.png|1,680,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,700,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,720,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|1,740,000 Pt Stella *40 Furniture_MohuPiyo.jpg|1,760,000 Pt Furniture MohuPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|1,780,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,800,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,820,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|1,840,000 Pt Stella *40 Item_KoroPiyo.png|1,860,000 Pt Furniture KoroPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|1,880,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|1,900,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|1,920,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|1,940,000 Pt Stella *40 Item_Stamina_Drink_L.png|1,960,000 Pt Stamina Drink (L) *2 Item_Crystal.png|1,980,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|2,000,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|2,020,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|2,040,000 Pt Stella *40 Furniture_MohuPiyo.jpg|2,060,000 Pt Furniture MohuPiyo *1 Item_Crystal.png|2,080,000 Pt Crystal *10 Item_Ticket_Summer_Festival.png|2,100,000 Pt Event Ticket *3 Item_Gold.png|2,120,000 Pt Gold *50,000 Item_Stella.png|2,140,000 Pt Stella *40 Card_Screw_Driver_Summer_Festival_S.png|2,160,000 Pt 5-Star Event Pt Card Ranking Rewards Click to expand the full list of rewards. Card_Martini_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Kiss_in_the_Dark_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Gimlet_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Taiko_Gold.jpg|Furniture - Taiko Trophy (Gold) Item_Stella.png|Stella *600 Card_Martini_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Kiss_in_the_Dark_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Card_Gimlet_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Taiko_Silver.jpg|Furniture - Taiko Trophy (Silver) Item_Stella.png|Stella *400 Card_Martini_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|5-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Card_Kiss_in_the_Dark_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Gimlet_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Trophy_Taiko_Bronze.jpg|Furniture - Taiko Trophy (Bronze) Item_Stella.png|Stella *300 Card_Kiss_in_the_Dark_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Card_Gimlet_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Item_Stella.png|Stella *250 Card_Kiss_in_the_Dark_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|4-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Card_Gimlet_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *5 Item_Stella.png|Stella *200 Card_Gimlet_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *3 Item_Stella.png|Stella *150 Card_Gimlet_Summer_Festival_S.jpg|3-Star Event Ranking Card *1 Item_Stella.png|Stella *100 Border Score Below is the known border score during this event (in JST): Category:Events